


Murder

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Guns, Love makes people do crazy things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a word, Naruto lifted his gun, took aim and fired, all the while trying to ignore the tears falling down his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder

"I can't let you get away with this Itachi," Naruto said, his voice rough yet calm. Itachi didn't move from his spot across from him.

"But I thought you loved me?" Itachi asked. A steady smirk contorted his face and the deranged glint in his eyes sent daggers through Naruto's heart. "I heard people do the craziest things for the ones they love."

They do. People do the craziest, stupidest things for the ones they love. For the ones whom they've given everything.

Naruto loved Itachi and he would do the craziest, stupidest things for him.

"I did - do," he whispered as he met Itachi's eyes head on. "Love you, I mean."

With nothing else to add, Naruto lifted his gun. He took care of that weapon so meticulously, just like he cared for their relationship.

Keeping Itachi's gaze, Naruto took aim. He tried to ignore things: the trembling in his hands as he squeezed, the look of betrayal that crossed Itachi's porcelain, blood-splattered face, and above all else the tears that fell down his cheeks as he pulled the trigger.

Naruto didn't hear the gunshot or the police yelling on the other side of the door, but he did hear the sound of Itachi's body hitting the floor.

And it echoed.


End file.
